


Crawling

by j520j



Series: Everybody Loves Aziraphale [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Hastur hasn’t given up on taking revenge on Crowley, so he decides to aim the demon’s most precious thing.





	Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Crack/Aziraphale series! - one-shot stories. You don't need to read the others to understand this one.
> 
> No beta, fell free to point out any grammatical errors.

The bookstore is closed even though it is only four PM. Hastur knows very well that the angel is inside, alone. He can sniff out his angelic aura and feel no demon other than him within ten kilometers.

The door is locked, but this is no problem for him. Hastur could put it down, but he prefers to turn into a pile of worms and crawl slowly across the crack in the floor. The demon materializes inside the bookstore, his black eyes flashing with excitement at the revenge he's about to achieve.

"You'll feel the pain of losing a dear one, Crowley!"

The demon fumbles in his coat pocket for his zippo lighter. It’s not a normal lighter. In fact, being a demon, he can create flames to light his cigarettes with a snap of a finger. But the flame he needs to eliminate an angel is more powerful than his own: hellfire.

He lights the lighter and sees the deadly fire flicker before his wrinkled gooey face. He smiles with satisfaction and start looking for the angel.

Upstairs, Aziraphale is focused on reading one more book. When he focuses on his precious literature he forgets the world around him. A fatal mistake.

Hastur can hear the soft sound of page turning. He is a few feet away from the room where the angel is. _Got you!_ he thinks with satisfaction. When he enters the room, with the lighter of demonic flames lit, he hesitates for a moment.

Aziraphale has his back to him, sitting comfortably in a mahogany chair with the red silk seat. He is wearing a pair of glasses to do his reading, although he doesn’t need glasses himself - angels and demons do not suffer from eye disorders. But what catches Hastur's attention is the fact that the only thing the angel is wearing is the glasses.

His clear and soft skin stands out from the red of the upholstery and the wood. His generous hip almost falls out of the seat. His exposed nape, with his tousled fair blond hair, is an invitation to a predator’s attack. Aziraphale seems to be enjoying his reading, as a murmur of soft pleasure escapes his lips. It’s this sound that makes the demon awaken from his surprise.

_Well, well, someone is feeling very comfortable! Maybe too much!_ the demon turns off the lighter. A new evil idea forms in his mind.

The angel is still looking at the pages of the book, completely ignoring the threat behind him. He brings his fingers to his mouth to dampen them and turn the page, and right now he hears an indecent growl.

"Huh?" he looks back. "But what--?!"

Hastur is quick and accurate. His right hand, wrapped in a filthy glove, surrounds the angel's throat while the other pushes him out of the chair. Aziraphale, caught off guard, only understands what is happening when his face meets the carpeted floor and his left arm is being twisted behind his back.

"Aaaaaah!" he looks back, startled to see Hastur's decrepit figure above him, and shouts, "W-who ... a-are you?!"

“Did Crowley never say anything about me? Now I'm hurt!” the demon smiles. “You’re Principality Aziraphale, aren't you? I hear you and Crowley are very close! ”

“W-what do y-you want?! ”

“I wanted Crowley dead! But unfortunately, it seems that I will not be able to do this. Besides, killing him would be too merciful, I'd rather see him suffering for eternity! And what could make him suffer more than destroy the most precious thing he has? ”

"The bentley?!"

"No, stupid angel! You!"

Aziraphale holds his breath. His face, pressed to the floor, twitches into a grimace as he feels a dangerous heat in his back. Inside the pocket of the demon’s coat he carries a source of hellfire. And this is not the only place from which he is feeling warmth emanating from Hastur.

“Y-you can't destroy me! I am... I am immune to hellfire! My bosses tried to do the same thing, tried to destroy me, but they couldn't! ”

"What?"

“Crowley and I became native to Earth for as long as we were here!” Aziraphale tries to sound as convincing as he can. This is no easy task, as angels have great difficulty lying. "Neither holy water nor hellfire can kill us!"

"Hmmmm." there is disappointment in Hastur's voice, but also a strange satisfaction. "I believe you, because the heat that emanates from your body really seems to be from a flame from a den of sins!"

"What?!?"

The demon looks toward the book lying on the floor, its cover facing up. The title is ‘Oh, My Captain!’ and the cover illustration is of a muscular male torso partially covered by a sailor shirt.

"Erotic literature?" Hastur sneers. “Yes, indeed the fire of hell must be common to you, isn't it? Now I understand why I found you naked reading a book!” the demon's right hand finds its way to the middle of the angel's legs. “And I understand even more the warmth I'm feeling here!”

"Ah ...!" Aziraphale reacts involuntarily when the demon touches its pulsing balls. The truth was that the angel was already half hard when Hastur attacked him. And the position he is currently in doesn’t help him to think of anything else. “D-don't touch m-me!”

"Oh, don't you want me to touch you?"

"N-no!"

“Your lie about hellfire not killing you was more convincing!”

The angel swallows hard. He narrows his eyes, both in shame and pleasure. His treacherous boner causes him to bend his back at the touch of the demon.

“What the hell are you? A leading figure of a paperback dirty book?” Hastur laughed. The pressure he was putting on the angel's left arm eased, just enough to keep him in the ‘victim position’. If Aziraphale jerked, or even spread his wings, that would be enough for him to let go. "Do you like it?"

The angel had to bite the carpet to keep a moan of pleasure from escaping his lips. The demon felt his balls pulsing and pressed against Aziraphale's now fully erect penis.

"Ooooh, you look so needy, God's baby!" Hastur muttered. “Apparently Crowley isn't doing a good job if you need to shake hands with the milkman! He must be very bad at it! ”

"Hey!" the angel easily broke free of the demon's control. He sat on the floor and glared at Hastur. "Don't talk about Crowley like that!"

For a few seconds the two stared at each other. Aziraphale, naked and erect right in front of Hastur. And this one, in turn, kneeling with the buttons of his pants almost breaking so great was the tightness that was inside his underwear.

"Err ..." the angel was blushing to his ears. "I think ... I think you better leave, fiend!"

"Is this what you want?"

"You are repulsive!"

"That doesn't answer my question." Hastur's black eyes carried a peculiar glow. “Tell me, angel, have you ever thought how exciting it can be to have sex with someone repulsive? Or will you tell me you never read anything about it? Don't you feel curious?”

The demon gave the angel seven seconds to respond, something he didn’t do. He just stood there with a startled expression as he looked toward Hastur's slack pants.

"Time's up!"

The demon advanced. He grasped the angel's forearms and kept him pinned to the floor. Their bare hips touched and their erections began to brush against each other. The blond couldn't contain his moans, especially when Hastur stuck his tongue inside his ear.

“Ugh! Y-you stink! ”complained Aziraphale, grimacing in a mixture of disgust and pleasure.

"Thank you!"

The demon held their erections and began to rub. His grip was firm, almost painful. His hand was warm and Hastur's pre-ejaculation easing the movement. It had been a long time since the demon had done that, so he was very close to finishing.

A whitish mess hit the angel's stomach. _Too fast, shit!_ The demon thought.

Aziraphale looked toward his abdomen and looked a little disappointed, his erection still steady as a lonely mast and abandoned on a drifting boat.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you." the demon rubbed his flushed face. "By the way, my name is Hastur."

"Hastur." repeated the angel, frowning. “And why would I care to know your na—”

Aziraphale's speech was cut off when, before him, the demon began to change shape. His body began to crumble, splitting into several whitish, plump and pulsing pieces. It had turned into a pile of worms. The abject creatures crawled toward the angel.

“Oh, good grief! Stop!” the blonde began to scuttle away, too terrified to even concentrate and perform a miracle to escape this. "What do you think you’re doing?!"

In response, the worms began to climb over the angel's body. The larger ones wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pinning Aziraphale to the ground while the smaller ones crawled across his skin. Some of them starting to enter his holes.

The angel's sense of touch seemed to have a short circuit, he didn't know which area of his body to focus on first, for everywhere he felt something. The creatures scattered, almost covering his skin completely. Some squeezing, some sliding, some biting. A particularly long thin one began to creep into his urethra. Aziraphale would have screamed in ecstasy had his throat not been squeezed by a massive worm.

While struggling, the angel tried to keep his eyes open to at least understand what was happening to him. As he lifted his head and tried to prop himself up on his elbows, the blonde glimpsed a large number of creatures clustering in the middle of his legs in the shape of a phallic cylinder.

The worms seeped into his hole, causing a sensation that passed the thresholds of madness. Aziraphale widened his blue eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream, allowing other worms to enter his mouth and dance on his tongue. Small bites were bleeding from his chest, groin and buttocks. His hearing began to deteriorate as wet creatures began to enter in his ear canal.

The larger worms continued to hold him by the wrists and ankles, leaving red marks. A dozen struggled to crawl and rub the angel's hard nipples. The creatures simmered, moving within Aziraphale, twisting and thrusting at his muscles and internal organs, punishing his prostate in ways he never imagined possible.

“GgggaAAaaahhhhHHHaaaassSSSTTTUUUURRR!!!” the angel shouted, coming so hard that the worm inside his urethra was thrown away in a hot white jet. His voice was gurgling as creatures were expelled from his throat.

Almost unconscious, Aziraphale began to feel the little creatures leaving his body. The worms began to gather together and within seconds they began to take the form of Hastur.

“You’re a sight, angel!” the demon admired Aziraphale's defeated form, wet with sweat from head to toe, saliva streaming from his mouth, blood seeping through a few bites of skin and cum still dripping from his cock.

"Nnngggh..." the angel murmured, having no strength even to form a coherent word.

"You're welcome!" replied the demon, rising and heading for the door. “If the useless Crowley lets you down again, look for me at the Royal London Hospital morgue. I usually hang around on Thursdays for a quick bite!”

Hastur left the bookstore and walked down the street. He couldn't kill the angel, but it didn't matter. He wondered if Aziraphale would tell what happened to Crowley. Probably not, the angel should be feeling humiliated. Or better yet: feeling guilty. It shouldn’t be good for his conscience to have been driven to unimaginable ecstasy by your boyfriend's enemy.

The demon was pleased with himself, although he wasn’t entirely avenged. _Who knows if I visit the bookseller a few more times?_ at that moment he felt victorious: he had managed to desecrate Crowley's most precious treasure. And this was even better than having destroyed it.


End file.
